Don't Leave Me Alone
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: Terra gets away from Slade and tries to get Beastboy back. But he's mad at her and won't believe or trust her. Terra has to prove that she's good. Everyone's against her in this game of love. Mostly T&BB, some Ra&Cy, and a little Ro&S. R&R please!
1. Brake Away From Slade

Hi, folks! I know I know, most of you don't like Terra and BB, but I do! Send flames, whatever! I like the story and that's all that matters. But... for all of you T&BB fans (if there are any besides me), you'll love this!

And yeah, I know Terra is evil, but she only became evil because Slade is, well, you know what he is! He told her that she owed him when she DID NOT! Then, stupid BB (idiotic, moronic liar who is stupid) (cute dude who's not a very great friend to Terra) got mad at her, broke his promise, and told her that they weren't friends. So it's all kind-of BB's fault, but don't worry! I still like him. Not as much though....

Well, enough talking! Let's start my story! I just modified it so reread it! Here it is:

Don't Leave Me Alone

{Okay, this happens after the episode "Betrayal". Forget about everything that happens after it! Okay? Good!}

Chapter 1: Brake Away From Slade

"No! I don't care!" Terra yelled, as she tore off the S button off her normal outfit. She had already changed out of her Slade uniform that she had worn while training with Slade. Slade's evil robots grabbed her arms. She couldn't use her powers because she was inside of Slade's secret place. There were no rocks or boulders around. She was powerless.

"Terra, you will do as I say. You will be my apprentice." Slade said, as he picked up the button. Terra shook her head.

"No! I saw your plans. I heard about what you want to do. And I refuse! I refuse to hurt my friends!" she yelled.

"They aren't you're friends. I thought Beastboy made that clear." Slade said. Terra paused for a moment and remembered what Beastboy had said that night.

"Slade was right. You don't have any friends." She remembered the harsh words. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"No! No... NO!!" She yelled. Her eyes began to glow yellow. Suddenly, boulders flew up from the floor. They flew into Slade and his robots. Terra jumped onto one and crashed right through a wall. She was only holding on to small chunks of rocks when she reached outside. She could hear Slade talking out to her.

"You won't survive out there. Not without me. You can't control your powers without me." Slade said.

Suddenly, the rocks that were holding her up broke and Terra went falling down to the ground. She crashed into the ground and passed out.

At Titan Tower, the Titans were cleaning up the house after the last attack. They were ambushed in their own house and after the battle, the house was a mess.

All of the Titans were cleaning except Beastboy. He was very depressed about Terra. He was sitting (in dog form) in what used to be her room, holding the heart box he made for her.

"Do you think Beastboy will be alright?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure. He really liked Terra." replied Cyborg.

"Maybe we should go check on him." Robin suggested.

"He probably wants to be alone right now." Raven said.

"But what if he needs our help? Maybe he requires some, uh, toe fu canned cake?" Starfire said.

"Uh, it's pancake, Star. And I doubt he's hungry." Cyborg replied. Then, there was a silence.

"Well, if he isn't hungry, then let us check up on him!" Starfire peeped up again, after a while.

"We might just make him more depressed if we say the wrong things." Robin replied, shaking his head.

"I'll go talk to him." Raven said as she walked towards the elevator.

"Alright, but try not to remind him of Terra." Robin added in. Raven nodded as the elevator door closed. As soon as she got upstairs, she went to what used to be Terra's room. She opened the door and closed it as soon as she got in.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" Beastboy asked in a low voice. He transformed back into his normal form. Raven went to sit next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as a simple way to start a conversation.

"I don't know. What she did it... I just can't believe it. I trusted her and she let me down." He said, looking down.

"Terra was 'Terra-ble'." Raven said. Beastboy chuckled, then looked up at Raven.

"Yeah. She wa- hey! I get it! Hehe... That's the first time I've ever heard you tell a joke." Said Beastboy. Raven didn't say anything.

"Hey, thanks for coming up here to cheer me up. It really helped." Beastboy thanked Raven. She blushed a bit, then got up.

"No problem. You want to, uh, go for some pizza?" Raven asked. Beastboy nodded.

"Sure!" he said, as he got up. Beastboy walked to the door, then turned around.

"Come on. Where are you going?" Beastboy asked. Raven was flying outside the window.

"Um, why don't we go alone?" Raven asked, blushing. Beastboy grinned.

"You mean, like a... date?" Beastboy asked. Raven blushed and turned her head. Beastboy jumped up.

"Yahoo!" He yelled.

"Hey, don't push it." Raven said. Beastboy stopped. Raven made a black disk for Beastboy to ride on.

"Come on." She said. He climbed on to the disk and the two were off. They went to the amusement park.

Meanwhile, Terra had just woken up. She was trying to think of where to go. She wanted to talk to the Titans, but she was scared that they would reject her. More importantly, she wanted to talk to Beastboy. She decided to try. She flew to the Titans Tower on a big boulder. She knocked on the door and tried to act cool.

"Terra? Titans! Battle stations!" Robin yelled. The Titans lined up in their weird poses.

"No! I just wanted to talk!" Terra said as she took a step back.

"We won't fall for that!" said Cyborg.

"Yes, we know you work for Slade. You are a horrible person!" Starfire yelled.

"No! I don't – ah!" Terra began, but couldn't finish. The Titans had already begun attacking. Terra made a boulder rise and jumped on to it.

"Please! Let me explain!" Terra tried to say, but they didn't listen.

"Where's Beastboy?" Terra asked.

"It's none of your business!" Robin yelled. Terra flew away on her rock. Starfire followed. She fired some starbolts at Terra.

"Come on, Starfire! I'm not working for Slade!" Terra yelled.

"Yes you are!" Starfire yelled as she shot another starbolt. Terra knew they wouldn't listen so she retreated. She flew as far as she could. Starfire went back to the tower.

Terra stopped and sat down somewhere in the forest. The Titans didn't believe her and she was all alone. She sighed. Then, she remembered that Beastboy wasn't there. _He must have been out,_ she thought. She decided to go look for him.

Terra went to all the places she went to with Beastboy. She went to the place where she and Beastboy looked at the city. She went to the diner where they had the apple pie. She couldn't find him, though.

"Oh! The amusement park!" Terra gasped. She flew to the amusement park and searched everywhere.

Meanwhile, Beastboy and Raven were having fun at the amusement park. They went on the Ferris wheel.

"Wow! I've never been this high before!" Beastboy gasped as he looked out the window. Raven sweat dropped.

"But you become a bird all the time." Raven said. Beastboy grinned, embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah! Well, um, I've never been this high when I wasn't a bird. Hehe..." Beastboy said, chuckling a bit. Suddenly, he saw Terra fly up to him. She opened the door (that really isn't safe, but whatever!).

"Terra!?" Beastboy and Raven yelled in union.

"Beastboy! I found you!" Terra yelled. She jumped on to the car and was about to hug Beastboy when Raven tied her in her black, telekinesis thing.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"We're taking you to jail." Raven said, harshly. Terra turned to Beastboy.

"Beastboy! I'm sorry! But I don't work for Slade anymore! I don't!" Terra yelled.

"Really?" Beastboy asked.

"She's tricking us like before. Don't trust her!" Raven warned. Beastboy looked at Raven, then back at Terra.

"Beastboy, we're friends remember? Please. Trust me." Terra pleaded. There was a long pause before Beastboy spoke again.

"I did trust you. And you let me down." Beastboy said. Terra couldn't believe it. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Beastboy turned to Raven.

"Let's take her to jail." He said. Tears trickled down Terra's cheeks. Then her eyes began to glow yellow. Everything began to shake.

"No... NO!!" she yelled. Everything began to shake more. Raven's telekinesis thing broke along with her concentration. Terra jumped on to a rock behind her. She crouched down and grasped her head.

"Why is this happening again? I thought I could control my powers!" Terra yelled. But by this time, Raven and Beastboy were outside trying to help people get around the earthquake.

"No! I know how to do this! I-I-I-" Terra mumbled. She suddenly passed out.

When she woke up, she was dangling the air. She tied up in a rope. She looked up and saw Beastboy in the form of a bird. He was holding the other end of the rope in his beak.

"Beastboy? Beastboy, please! Believe me!" Terra yelled.

"We're taking you to jail and that's final." Raven said. She was flying next to Beastboy. Soon, they were at the jail. They went inside, where cops and guards asked about the crimes and all.

"Follow me." A cop said. They followed the cop and he pointed to a jail cell. He opened it up and threw Terra in there. Then, he walked away.

"Beastboy, come on! You have to trust me." Terra said. Beastboy shook his head.

"I trusted you and you let me down. I befriended you and you let me down. And at one time, I think I actually loved you. But not anymore. Not after what you did." Beastboy yelled. Tears trickled down Terra's cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to, but... but..." Terra said, but wasn't able to finish.

"But what?" Beastboy asked in a harsh tone. Raven put her hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"That's enough. Let's go." Raven said, trying to hold Beastboy from completely losing his temper. Beastboy turned around and the two began to walk away.

"Please, Beastboy. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." Terra said as she began to cry harder. There was no response.

"Please, Beastboy! Don't leave me!" Terra yelled. There was no response. She kept yelling until the two were out of sight. Terra could hear chuckles from the other cells. Terra curled up in her jail bed.

"Don't leave me alone... don't leave me..." she repeated over and over as more tears fell from her eyes.

ï I'm sad!! Poor Terra.... WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, it's my story so I can do whatever I want to it. Hehe... oh, and don't worry. I refuse R&BB so don't worry. R&R ASAP!!


	2. Jailbreak

Okay, I'm SO happy that there are other T&BB fans! Yay! It's so great. And thanks for the reviews. Well, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Jailbreak

Terra woke up on her jail bed the next day. Her cheeks were sticky from her tears. She had a pain in her side because the bed was old, shanty, and hard. She cried herself to sleep on her side so her side hurt. But that wasn't the pain she was feeling. She was feeling the pain of rejection. She was sure that Beastboy would forgive her and take her in, but he completely and totally rejected her. She was shot down and it hurt. She had come to know Beastboy as a funny, cute, kind, cool guy. But when she saw him before, he was completely different. He was angry. And he was angry with her.

Terra tried to get up, but she couldn't. All her pain was shooting up and down her body. More tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, she heard someone speak to her.

"Aw, is little baby girl crying?" a big guy ask in a teasing voice. It was the man in the cell in front of her. Terra stayed silent.

"Oh, are you sad that your boyfriend dumped you?" another guy asked. Then, all of the people started making fun of her and teasing her. Terra stayed silent as more and more tears rolled down her cheeks. All of her pain came rushing back into her, plus more. Now, the pains of all of the mean jokes, cruel laughs, and mean guys teasing her were felt.

"Maybe your dumb little boyfriend dumped you when he found out what a crybaby you are!" another guy yelled. Then, Terra's eyes turned yellow. She stood up and looked at the people in the cells.

"THAT'S IT! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU JERKS!" Terra screamed in rage. All of the people's smirks disappeared. Suddenly, rocks flew up from the ground everywhere. Terra crouched down and held her head. _No, I'm sure I learned to control my powers. I learned. Slade taught m-, _Terra thought, but then stopped.

"Slade! You tricked me!" Terra yelled. The rocks started zooming up from the ground even faster. They broke most of the cell doors and broke through the walls and ceiling. Terra jumped on to a rock and flew away. She flew away from the jail. She went to a rocky valley nearby; the same place she had met Beastboy and the Titans. She landed and sat down in the very spot she had met them.

"They befriended me and I betrayed them for an evil man. He taught me how to control my powers – or so I thought. He claimed that he taught me, but he actually just gave me that suit. It gave him the power to control me. But then how did he control me when I wasn't wearing the suit? How did he control me while I was with the Titans? ... Well, it doesn't matter now. He lied to me and told me that I learned to control my powers, but it wasn't me controlling them. It was him. And when I took it off, I couldn't control my powers anymore. He couldn't control my powers anymore." Terra explained everything out in her mind.

"They befriended me and I betrayed them for someone who tricked me and lied to me. I can't believe this..." Terra thought. She looked at her hands. Then, she aimed them at a boulder that was in front of her. She tried to pick it up and it worked. She smiled. Then, the boulder broke and fell. Terra frowned.

"I can't do this by myself. I need help, but no one will help me anymore. I've betrayed everyone; the good and the bad. Both won't trust or believe me anymore. Not after what I did." Terra said in almost a whisper. She remembered every time her powers had gone crazy, and every time someone tried to help her. And she remembered how each time this happened, she would end up alone. She would end up hated by everyone. She would end up as an unwanted person.

She remembered when she met the Titans. She remembered how they all got along and had fun together. Then, she had run away because she thought Beastboy had lied to her. And while she was away, Slade got to her. He got to her and trained her.

"Why? Why did I agree to go with him?" Terra asked herself. But she knew why. It was because she was alone. No one took her in. No one, but Slade. She remembered training with him. But all that was really happening was her suit doing whatever Slade wanted. Then, she had to go back to the Titans Tower. She had to find out about all of their strengths, weaknesses, techniques, skills, flaws, security codes, and any other information she could get. She had to find out about it all and give it to Slade. Then, she remembered her last night as a Titan. The night she went out with Beastboy. He was her best friend and she let him down. She remembered the look on his face when she told him. She remembered the mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes.

Tears trickled down Terra's cheeks. It seemed like she had cried a lot since that day. Then her eyes turned yellow again. A boulder went flying at her. More boulders came zooming up and flew around. Terra tried to dodge, but pressure was building up inside her and she knew she was about to pop. She tried to calm down for her dear life. If she didn't, she would crush herself.

Terra tried to remember the good times; the happy times; the times when she and everyone hung out. She remembered when she shopped with Starfire, meditated with Raven, trained with Robin, played video games with Cyborg, and her most treasured times with Beastboy. She remembered when she went to Ben's (the diner) with him. And when they went to the amusement park. She remembered all the good times.

Terra finally calmed down. All of the rocks fell to the ground and Terra arranged them around to make something of a bed. It was hard, cold, and not comfy at all, but it was all she had. Terra lied down in it and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile, the Titans were at the tower. They were relaxing while they didn't have any crimes to take care of. Robin was training, Raven was meditating with Starfire, Cyborg was playing video games, and Beastboy was, well, he was just sitting around.

"Uh, Starfire, I'll be right back." Raven said, as she walked towards Beastboy. Starfire nodded.

"Okay." She said. Raven walked to Beastboy.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beastboy said, barely even looking at Raven.

"No you aren't. You haven't told a joke all day." Raven said. She wanted to make Beastboy smile, but he just turned his head away.

"Listen, I'm fine." Beastboy said again.

"You know, we didn't actually have that pizza we wanted yesterday." Raven said. Beastboy looked at her.

"Want to go?" Raven asked.

"You know what, Raven? No, I really don't. I just don't. I don't want to eat right now. Maybe I don't want to tell any jokes right now either. I just don't want to, so leave me alone!" Beastboy yelled. Raven was silent. She turned around and walked back to Starfire. She went into her meditating state and acted as if nothing had happened. Starfire knew she shouldn't ask.

Suddenly, the Titan alarm went off. Everyone got up and looked at the TV. There was a video showing rocks shooting out of the jail. Then, a girl flew out on a rock. It was Terra. Everyone was silent. Robin looked at Beastboy, then back at the TV.

"It's her. Titans, go!" Robin yelled. And they were off. They went to the jail. There were criminals running around everywhere. Terra was nowhere to be seen.

"Titans, collect all of the criminals. We'll go after Te-... her afterwards." Robin said, looking at Beastboy's depressed face.

"It's okay. She's a criminal now. She's just like any other bad guy." Beastboy said. With not another word, the Titans went to collect all of the crooks that broke out of the jail. They rounded them all up.

"That's all of them." Cyborg announced.

"Let's go after Terra now." Raven said in a harsh tone, not even caring about Beastboy. Just hearing her name made him feel even worse.

"We'll split up. Cyborg, search the west side of town. Starfire, search the east. I'll go south. Raven, Beastboy, search the north." Robin commanded. Everyone went to search their side of the town.

Raven and Beastboy were up by the valley. They weren't speaking to each other. They were just searching. Suddenly, they saw her. She was sitting on a pile of rocks. Her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked. Terra looked at them.

"Beastboy? Raven?" Terra asked. She tried to fly on a rock, but it fell to the ground before she could get on it. Her powers were getting worse by the minute. Raven tied her in a black, telekinetic hold. Terra tried to get away, but she was too afraid to loose control of her powers.

"Please, let me go." Terra pleaded.

"No. You let everyone out of the jail. You're a criminal and always will be." Raven said. Terra shook her head.

"No! I, I didn't mean to! I lost control of my powers and it just... it went crazy. I didn't mean to!" Terra explained, but they didn't believe her.

"We know you have full control of your powers." Beastboy said. Terra shook her head.

"No! Slade was controlling me to control my powers. Trust me!" Terra yelled. Beastboy didn't reply. He walked towards her.

"Don't go too close to her! She might be tricking us again!" Raven warned, but Beastboy didn't listen to her. He stood in front of Terra.

"Are you telling the truth?" Beastboy asked.

"Of-course, she isn't!" Raven yelled.

"I didn't ask you!" Beastboy yelled, looking at Raven. He turned back to Terra.

"Is it true?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes! I don't work for Slade anymore!" Terra said.

"I don't trust her." Raven said again.

"Let's ask the others. Let's see what they think." Beastboy said, looking back at Raven.

"Fine!" Raven yelled. She kept holding Terra in her telekinetic hold and flew up. Beastboy turned into a bird and flew up. They gathered the rest of the Titans on the roof of the Titan Tower.

"You found her!" Starfire yelled.

"Yeah, but listen to what she has to say." Beastboy said. He looked at Terra, indicating her to talk.

"I don't work for Slade anymore. I don't. I broke away from him and I have no intensions of betraying you again. I'm sorry. I was alone and confused so I went with him. But I got away from him. Please, I want your trust back. I want your friendship back. Please. I need your help." Terra pleaded.

"So you don't work for Slade anymore?" Robin asked.

"No! I don't." Terra yelled.

"I don't know." Cyborg commented.

"I don't trust her." Raven said.

"Please. I'm sorry for what I did before." Terra pleaded.

"She sounds like she is telling the truth. Maybe we should trust her. Maybe we can believe her." Starfire said. Raven shook her head, furiously.

"She sounded like she was telling the truth before, but she wasn't! I don't trust her!" Raven said, harshly. There was a very long silence.

"I hate to admit it, but Raven's right. We can't trust her. At least, not yet." Robin said, breaking the silence. Terra looked down sadly.

"Maybe she is telling the truth." Beastboy said, sticking up for Terra.

"She just let everyone in jail run free! She's just as evil as ever. This is probably part of Slade's plan!" Raven yelled.

"No! I'm not with Slade anymore!" Terra said.

"Then why did you start that jailbreak?" Robin asked.

"I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I told you before, I can't control my powers anymore!" Terra yelled.

"You can't?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I can't. Slade was controlling my powers with a suit. It wasn't me. Then, I took it off and I lost control." Terra explained.

"No! She's lying!" Raven yelled.

"Calm down, Raven! You don't have to be so hard on her! Put her down!" Beastboy yelled.

"No! She'll just run off!" Raven yelled.

"Just put her down, Raven." Robin said to Raven.

"No! You don't understand!" Raven yelled, as her eyes glowed. Her hold tightened on Terra.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I am." Terra yelled, as she felt herself being squished very slowly.

"You heard the girl! Just put her down." Cyborg said.

"No! You don't get it!" Raven yelled, as she began to lose her temper.

"I'm sorry! I am!" Terra yelled, as Raven tightened her hold. It started to hurt Terra.

"What did she do that was so horrible?" Starfire asked. The suddenly, Raven stopped. She put Terra down and let go of her telekinetic hold. She turned around and took a few steps forward.

"She betrayed us." Raven said, calmly, but still very angry. Everyone was silent.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I really really am! I don't what else to say." Terra tried to apologize again. Raven didn't say anything.

"Rae, she apologized. Let it go." Cyborg said. Raven turned around.

"Whatever. I don't care." Raven answered. Terra smiled. Then she turned to Robin.

"So you'll forgive me?" Terra asked.

"I never said that." Robin said, trying his best not to sound mean. Raven smirked. Terra looked down.

After all that, they still didn't trust her. She wasn't even sure if they would ever trust her again. Raven, of-course, hated her. They were best friends and she let her down. Robin also wasn't sure about trusting her. None of them were. Terra sighed.

"I won't do it again. I won't. I left Slade and I never want to go back. I'll do everything in my power to undo my wrongs. I'm sorry." Terra said in almost a whisper.

"I want to believe you, but something tells me that you're up to something." Robin responded. Terra was in shock. She stepped back a bit.

"What?" she asked, hoping that she had heard wrong. But she heard it correctly.

"We are very sorry. But we..." Starfire started, but then looked at Terra's rejected face. She couldn't bear to finish her sentence.

"What she means, is that we can't just trust you without proof." Cyborg said. Terra stepped back even more. Raven smirked again. Beastboy tried to walk towards Terra, but she kept moving away. Then, with a tear falling down her cheek, Terra's eyes began to glow. Rocks started flying everywhere. Some of them almost hit the Titans. Terra stepped back even more. She was at the end of the roof and was about to fall.

"Aaaaaaaahh-" Terra yelled when she was about to fall. Then, Beastboy grabbed her hand. Terra wanted to hug him, but she hit his hand away and fell into the water.

"Terra!" Beastboy yelled. He was about to jump in when Raven stopped him with her telekinetic hold. Beastboy turned around.

"I have to save her!" he yelled.

"She was lying! She just attacked us if you haven't noticed!" Raven yelled. Suddenly, a rock flew into her and she let go of Beastboy. He jumped into the water as a fish.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Cyborg asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine!" she yelled, slapping his hand away. She started sending other boulders that were going to hit her, away. One was about to hit her again, but Cyborg blasted it away.

"I don't need your help!" Raven said as she sent other rocks away. Another one was about to hit her and Cyborg blasted it away.

"Yeah you do!" Cyborg yelled. He kept helping Raven out.

Meanwhile, Beastboy was searching for Terra. He finally found her and brought her to land. He put his ear to her chest to see if she was still breathing. _I have to open the airway, but I-I-I...oh all right! _Beastboy thought. He slowly put his mouth on hers and began to breathe in. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She pushed him away.

"Terra! You're alive!" Beastboy yelled. Terra looked at him and sent a rock flying at him. She got up and tried to jump on a rock. She was about to fall off, but she grabbed the edge. She flew away like that.

"Terra... she attacked me..." Beastboy said, in almost a whisper as Terra flew away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

wat do you think? R&R ASAP!


	3. I N V U

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. And, to Moonlit Haze and all the other confused reviewers, I'm not exactly sure where this story is going either. I have an idea, but besides that, I'm making it up as I go. Yeah, but it will turn out good... I hope.  
Oh, and I know that I'm really making Raven sound like a mean person, but she's my fave character besides Terra! It's just that this whole T&BB thing and R&BB is making me hate her! But I still like her! Well, here's the new chapter!

Chapter 3: I N V U

Terra hung on to the edge of the boulder. She slowly climbed to the top of it. She landed and just sat there. Everything that happened out there went too quick. Then, she remembered what she saw when she opened her eyes after she'd gotten out of the water. _Beastboy... was he kissing me? _Terra asked herself. It happened so quick that she just ran away from it all.

"He couldn't have been... it just couldn't be. He barely trusts me. Something was happening and I want to know what." Terra thought. Somehow, thinking about this made her feel better. It kept her mind off the fact that she was hungry, thirsty, cold, tired, and had no money at all. The more Terra thought about Beastboy, the better she felt.

Meanwhile, back at the Titans Tower, the Titans had cleaned up all of the rubble and were resting on the couch. They were talking about Terra. They were trying to decide what to do about her. They weren't sure if they should or shouldn't trust her. They all had different opinions.

"She just attacked us with that barrage of rocks! We can't trust her." Raven said. Starfire shook her head.

"I do not think she was attacking. She may have lost control of her powers." Starfire suggested.

"It's a possibility." Cyborg said.

"I don't know. There are a lot of possibilities and only one of them is right. The problem is, how do we know which one?" Robin explained.

"She could have been attacking us, but she could have just as well of lost control of her powers. She could still be working for Slade, or she might have quit just like she said." Cyborg explained.

"So basically, it is either she's telling the truth..." Starfire began.

"...or telling a lie." Raven finished off her sentence.

"I believe she is our friend. I do not think she wishes to hurt us." Starfire declared.

"I agree. She seemed so scared and alone. I don't think she wants to fight us anymore." Cyborg said.

"I think it's all a part of Slade's evil plan. I bet she's helping him just like before. I don't trust her." Raven announced her opinion. Robin shook his head.

"Slade pulled a trick just like this on me. I bet he's only manipulating her somehow. But I think she's broken away from him and wants to rejoin the team." Robin explained his idea.

"It can't be. She betrayed us. Once a traitor always a traitor!" Raven said. It was clear that she wouldn't change her mind.

"What do you think, Beastboy?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy had been silent for the whole conversation. He hadn't said anything for a long time.

"Of-course he's going to believe her! He's probably in love with her by now!" Raven said. She didn't actually mean that he loved her. She only wanted to make her point.

"I think you have stretched it a bit too much." Starfire said, looking at Raven, then turning her head back to Beastboy. He didn't say anything. He was still a little ... you know... about what had happened with Terra on the shore. He only meant to help her breathe. But Terra must have taken it the wrong way when she opened her eyes. But it didn't really feel like a life-saving medical method. It felt more like a real, erm, a real kiss. Beastboy sighed. Then, he mixed those emotions with what Raven had just said. Was that feeling a sign of love? Or was it just a hospital method? Whatever it was, Raven interrupted Beastboy's thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Raven asked, harshly.

"Nothing." Beastboy said simply.

"So what do you think about Terra?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I just don't think she was attacking us. I don't know. She, she, she, she..." Beastboy started, but he just didn't know how to end. She what? Sometimes, Terra just confused him.

"She isn't to be blamed." Robin said, finishing off Beastboy's sentence. Beastboy nodded.

"Yes, she is!" Raven yelled. Everyone looked at her

"Why are you so mad at Terra? You've been acting up ever since she claimed she left Slade!" Beastboy yelled. Raven turned her head.

"What is it?" Starfire asked. Raven kept silent.

"We know what she did was bad, but she's saying sorry, now! Won't you at least give her a chance?" Robin asked. Raven didn't say anything. She just walked away and went to her room. Everyone else sighed.

"I don't get her. She's acting so weird." Cyborg said once she left.

"Yes. I wonder why." Starfire replied.

"Beastboy, I saw you talking to her before the jailbreak. Did you say anything to her?" Robin asked. Beastboy thought.

"Oh, is that what this is about? And she's taking her anger out on Terra?" Beastboy asked, angrily. He walked towards the elevator to go to Raven's room.

"Beastboy, go easy on her. She's probably just upset." Cyborg added in. Beastboy nodded, as the elevator door closed. Beastboy knocked on Raven's door. Raven opened the door a little and looked to see who it was. She saw, and then shut it tightly.

"Oh, come on, Raven. Just open the door and let me in! It's not like I've never seen the inside of you're room!" Beastboy said, knocking on the door again.

"Come on, I need to talk to you!" Raven opened the door, came out, then shut it quickly.

"What?" she asked.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I was being a little harsh before the jailbreak. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on Terra!" Beastboy said, trying his best not to be mean. Raven looked at him, but said nothing. Beastboy waited for a bit, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Beastboy asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Raven asked.

"Uh, maybe you could say sorry for your behavior, too!" Beastboy said, raising his voice a bit.

"My behavior? I have nothing to apologize about!" Raven said, raising her voice a bit, too.

"What? You are completely overreacting and are being so cruel to Terra!" Beastboy said, getting louder. Raven didn't say anything. She went back into her room and slammed the door.

"Whatever, Raven! You're acting so different as if you're a different person! We don't care about you're opinion about Terra! We'll let her back in and kick you out!" Beastboy yelled. He stormed back downstairs and sat down on the couch next to everybody.

"What did you do now?" Robin asked, seeing the angry expression on Beastboy's face.

"Forget her, let's go get Terra back." Beastboy said, angrily.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Cyborg said. He went Raven's room and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Raven! It's Cyborg! I'm coming in!" Cyborg yelled as he opened the door. No one was there, but the room was a mess. All of the lamps, light bulbs, and furniture were broken. They looked like dynamite was put in them and they exploded. Everything was messed up and broken.

"She was angry at someone. She was holding in her feelings around us and letting them out in here. And I'm guessing they weren't the happiest feelings." Cyborg said in a whisper.

Cyborg found a note on the bed. He read it and gasped. He ran downstairs and showed it to them. He read it out loud:

_**Dear Titans,**_

_**If you like Terra so much, bring her back. But I won't tolerate her. I've left and I don't intend on coming back. Don't look for me... I'm heading down my old path so that's it for us.**_

_**-Raven**_

**_P.S. Beastboy, I hope our paths never cross again. I expected higher of you._**

"What did you say to her, Beastboy?" Cyborg asked.

"Who cares? She's finally gone so that's that. Let's just go find Terra and forget about her." Beastboy said.

"I cannot. Raven was my best friend. What did you say to make her so upset?" Starfire asked.

"I told her, um, that we didn't need her," he gulped, as he continued, "and we'd bring back Terra and kick her out." Beastboy said.

"Why would you say that?!" they Titans asked in unison.

"'Cause we don't need her." Beastboy said.

"Dude, how could you say that? We have to find her!" Cyborg yelled.

"Let's split up and look for her." Robin declared.

"No! She said told us not to look for her and we won't!" Beastboy yelled.

"What is the matter with you two? Why do you both hate each other?" Starfire asked. Beastboy didn't answer.

"I'm not going to look for her. You can go, but I'm going to look for Terra." Beastboy declared as he walked out the door.

"We'll get him later. I'm sure we'll find him and Terra somewhere. First, let's find Raven." Robin declared. The other two nodded and they went to look for Raven.

Meanwhile, Terra was where she had met Beastboy, where she met the Titans. She was sitting down. Things were going through her mind. She was thinking about Beastboy and the Titans. She was thinking about why Raven hated her so much.

"Why does she hate me so much? I know what I did was really horrible, but she seems extra mad. The others don't seem as tense as she is." Terra thought. Raven was her best friend besides Beastboy. She was always quiet and calm, but she had something that Terra liked. She had everything Terra wanted. She had good friends, a good home, a family, control over her powers, control over her feelings, trust, but most of all, she had courage. She wasn't afraid to do anything. Truthfully, Terra envied Raven. She wanted everything Raven had.

Terra walked to a small lake. She looked at her reflection in the water. Her hair was messed up, her face was dirty, her skin was bruised, and her clothes were ripped and dusty. Terra looked at herself and knew she didn't even compare to Raven.

Terra sighed. She had nothing. She didn't have friends, no family, no control over her powers, no control over her feelings, no trust, and no courage. She was afraid of so many things.

Terra went to the cave she stayed in right before she met the Titans. She sat down and looked at the never ending tunnel that was her only home for now. She sighed, but tried her best not to cry. But her eyes got watery. 

Meanwhile, the three Titans had split up to find Raven. Beastboy went to look for Terra. He searched in everywhere, literally. But he didn't think of looking in the cave Terra had once mentioned when they met. He didn't even know where it was, for that matter.

The three Titans searched everywhere, too. But they had no clue where to find Raven. The note said that she was going down her 'old path', but no one actually knew what her old path was. She was always so mysterious, never talking about her past.

"Did anyone find her?" Cyborg asked, as they met up again in the middle of the city.

"No luck." Robin replied, keeping it simple.

"Let us keep searching. I am sure we will find her." Starfire said. So they split up again.

Meanwhile, Raven was wandering around a familiar, rocky valley. She hoped that it would be quiet there so she could concentrate on meditating. She thought that it might rid her mind of Beastboy. She was mad at him and he was making her emotions go haywire. She destroyed her own room just from the power of her feelings. She needed to stay calm. She needed to concentrate and keep her feelings low again.

Raven went into her meditating position and closed her eyes. She tried to concentrate. She tried to get Beastboy out of her mind.

"Raven?" a voice asked. Raven opened her eyes. It was Terra.

"You!" Raven said, her voice getting louder. She stood up. Her eyes began to glow and several rocks behind her exploded. She didn't try to hold in her hatred towards Terra.

"Raven! What are you doing here? Did you come to get me?" Terra asked, getting her hopes up.

"Why would I come to get YOU?" Raven asked. More boulders exploded. Terra stepped back.

"I've never seen you like this before. Wha-what's wrong?" Terra asked. Raven tried to calm down.

"I think I'll keep that to myself." Raven said, calmer.

"What are you doing out here?" Terra asked again.

"I quit the Teen Titans."

"What!? Why?" Terra asked, in shock.

"That's my own business." Raven said.

"Why would you do that? I'm trying my hardest just to get back in!" Terra yelled.

"Well, there's a difference from you and me."

"I know... don't remind me." Terra said, dejecting herself. Raven's angry look was gone, replaced by a very confused one. Terra turned around and began to walk back to her cave.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked. Terra didn't answer. She went back into her cave without a word. Raven followed her into the cave. She looked around at the cold, dark cave that went on and on for miles. It was more of a tunnel than a cave. _This must be where she stayed before she met us. How could she actually live here? _Raven thought. She kept walking down the tunnel until she finally found Terra sitting on a small boulder.

"Terra! What did you mean by what you said?" Raven asked.

"'That's my own business.'" Terra answered, mimicking what Raven had said before. Raven sighed as she sat down on a rock across from Terra.

"That's just a secret that I don't want anyone to know. I can't tell you." Raven said.

"Same here." Terra said, looking down and refusing to look at Raven. Raven sighed again. There was a long awkward silence. Raven wanted to speak up, but she really had nothing to say.

She examined the tunnel. It was cold, quiet, and very dark. There was barely any noise. _It must have been lonely for Terra to stay here all by herself..._ Raven thought. She realized that Terra really was alone then. And she was very much alone now, too. Raven sighed again.

"You WERE my best friend before that whole thing with Slade happened. You can tell me." Raven said, breaking the silence.

"I just can't." Terra replied, still refusing to look at Raven. Raven tried several times to break Terra, but it wouldn't work. Terra wouldn't say.

"Fine. I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." Terra said. Raven paused for a second, but then nodded.

"Fine." Raven said. Terra stood up from her rock. She looked strait at it and tried to pick it up with her powers. It rose, but in a second, it broke into a bunch of pieces. Terra tried to lift a few more rocks, but they all ended up braking.

"Do you see that?" Terra asked, "I can't even pick up tiny rocks." Terra yelled. She looked down at herself.

"And look at me! I'm a mess!" Terra yelled.

"So?" Raven asked.

"I ran away because I thought Beastboy lied to me. And I went with Slade because I was too scared to do anything by myself. Then I came back to you guys just to give you back all the trust you put in me. I gave all your weaknesses, security codes, and everything else to Slade. Then I went back on him and lost his trust, not like I really wanted it, but still." Terra yelled.

"What are you getting at?" Raven asked.

"But look at you." Terra said.

"What?"

"You have everything. You have a family, you have friends, you have a home, you have everybody's trust, you have control over your powers, you have control over your feelings, you have courage!" Terra yelled. Terra felt all her loneliness rush back into her. She wanted to cry, but not in front of Raven.

"I envy you." Terra said, as her eyes watered. She turned and ran deep into the tunnel. Raven was silenced.

"She envies me?" Raven asked herself. She stood up and ran after Terra.

"Terra! Where are you?" Raven asked. But she was still so surprised to find that Terra envied her. Raven thought all about herself until she finally saw Terra.

"I have something to tell you." Raven said to the crying girl, "You're wrong."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

What do you think? Not bad huh? R&R ASAP!


	4. Trapped: Raven's Secret

Thank you, all reviewers! Here's my next chapter!!!

Chapter 4: Trapped: Raven's Secret

"You're wrong." Raven said to Terra. Terra wiped her tears away and looked at Raven.

"What?" she asked.

"You're wrong. I don't have everything. In fact, there's barely anything I have. I don't have a family, I don't have friends anymore, I don't have a home, I destroyed my own room with my powers, and I know it seems like I'm not afraid of anything, but I am. I have to hold in my feelings or else my powers might destroy everything. And as for the Slade thing, I don't blame you." Raven said. Terra wiped away any remaining tears and smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"And, I don't always have control of my feelings... at least, not anymore." Raven explained.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Uh, nothing." Raven said, trying to hide her secret.

"Oh! That reminds me! You have to tell me your secret!" Terra said, grinning. She stood up. Raven stepped back.

"Um..." Raven didn't want to say it. She liked the fact that Terra envied her. She didn't want to make Terra angry with her.

"Tell me!" Terra demanded, excited to hear the secret.

"I can't." Raven said.

"What?" Terra asked, surprised.

"I can't tell you. Not after hearing your secret." Raven said. Without meaning too, Raven sounded rather snobbish and bratty when she said that.

"But I told you my secret!"

"Well, I'm sorry." Raven said. She didn't mean to sound so mean, but she did.

"Uh! How cheap! You're such a liar!" Terra yelled. Suddenly, her eyes started glowing and the tunnel started to shake. Terra knew she would cause a cave in if she didn't stop. She tried her best. She wasn't angry any more, but her powers were still going crazy. The rock tunnel around them started to shake.

"Stop that! You'll cause a cave in!" Raven yelled.

"I... I... I can't!" Terra yelled. She tried to contain it, but her powers went crazy. Suddenly, rocks started to fall behind Terra.

"Terra! Stop!" Raven yelled. Suddenly, Terra's powers calmed down. But it was too late. The tunnel was shaking.

"Run to the exit!" Terra yelled. She and Raven ran towards the exit, but rocks fell in front of them, blocking the only way out.

"We can't get out!" Terra yelled.

"Come on! We'll get hit!" Raven said, using her powers to send rocks away from Terra and her. They turned around and ran the other way. More rocks and boulders fell behind them. Suddenly, they came to a dead end. Luckily, the shaking stopped by then, but now they were trapped in a small cave.

"No what?" Terra asked.

"Can't you use your powers to make an exit?" Raven asked.

"No. If I try to use my powers, I might start up another earthquake." Terra said, sighing, "What about your powers?"

"I can't move something like this. If I move one rock, another will fall and that might start up another earthquake, too." Raven explained. The two sighed.

"So we're stuck here." Terra said.

"Yes, but let's try to calm down. I'm going to meditate." Raven said, going into her meditating position. She closed her eyes and began chanting "Azarath metrion zinthos" over and over.

"That's it? You're just going to meditate? We have to find a way out of here!" Terra yelled.

"What do you say we should do?" Raven asked, opening one eye. Terra sighed.

"I guess you're right." Terra said, sitting down. Raven went back to meditating, but she didn't chant. There was no sound at all. After a long time, Terra broke the silence.

"Hey, you still didn't tell me your secret." Terra said. Rave opened her eyes.

"I told you already. I can't tell you." Raven sad again.

"Why not?" Terra asked. Raven sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you can never tell this to anyone, okay?" Raven asked, sitting down next to Terra and putting down her hood.

"Okay! Just tell me!" Terra said, excitedly.

"I... I like Beastboy." Rave said, after a long amount of stuttering. Terra was shocked silent. She stood up and stepped back.

"What?" Terra asked. Raven stood up.

"I like Beastboy." Raven repeated.

"No... no! How could you? I even told you before that I liked Beastboy!" Terra yelled. She remembered when she told Raven her secret.

---Flashback---

It was a bit after when Terra came back and became a Teen Titan. Raven and Terra were on the roof of Titans Tower.

"Hey, Raven?" Terra asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Terra asked.

"Uh, sure." Raven replied, "What is it?"

"Well, this might seem surprising, but, um, I..." Terra began, but couldn't spit it out.

"You what?" Raven asked.

"I like Beastboy." Terra stuttered out. Raven looked out to the big lake.

"I could have guessed that." Raven said with a small grin.

"Is it that obvious?" Terra asked, blushing.

"I kind of guessed, but Beastboy is probably clueless." Raven said. Terra giggled.

"Yeah. That's one of the things I like about him." Terra said.

"He probably has no idea you like him, though I'm sure he likes you." Raven said.

"You think?"

"I'm sure. Even Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg know that." Raven said.

"Really?" Terra asked, blushing even more.

"Yeah." Raven replied.

---End of Flashback---

"I thought you were encouraging me!" Terra yelled.

"I was! At that time, I didn't like him. But then, after you revealed your true colors, I decided I liked him." Raven explained.

"I thought you said you didn't blame me for the Slade thing!" Terra yelled.

"Well, maybe I do now!" Raven yelled.

"I can't believe this, Terra said, turning around.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you my secret." Raven said.

"And to think I envied you, you backstabbing witch!" Terra yelled, turning back around.

"Me backstabbing? I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Raven said.

"Just leave me alone." Terra scowled as she turned around and sat down. Raven sighed as she walked to Terra and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But I thought you were with Slade. Actually, you were with Slade." Raven said.

"I said, just leave me alone!" Terra screamed as she got up and turned around. Her eyes glowed and the cave began to shake.

"I'm sorry! Just calm down!" Raven said, dodging a few rocks. Terra tried, but this time, her powers were wilder. They were uncontrollable. Suddenly, Raven saw a hole in the roof. She flew up to it and through it, but before she could get away, a rock flew up the hole and smacked her in the head. Raven passed out.

Raven woke up a few hours later. She had a big bump on her head. Raven rubbed it. Suddenly, she heard Terra calling down from the hole. She looked down there to find Terra stuck in a pile of rocks and boulders. All that Raven could see was Terra's head and one arm.

"Raven! You're awake! Are you okay?" Terra asked. Raven scowled. She was mad at Terra again for some reason.

"Hurry! Help me out of here!" Terra called.

"No!" Raven yelled.

"What? You can't just leave me here!" Terra yelled.

"I can and I will. You said you wanted to be alone so now I'm leaving you alone." Raven said. She was, for some odd reason, acting very cruel and mean. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't leave me here, Raven! Don't leave me!" Terra yelled, but there was no answer. Terra kept trying to call out, but by then, Raven was already gone.

"...Don't leave me alone..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I just love using that line. "...Don't leave me alone..." I love it! Anyway, there's a good reason why Raven's acting up. You'll find out in the next chapter! R&R ASAP!


	5. Slade's Return

Sorry I haven't updated. I had a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, if you haven't already guessed the obvious reason why Raven's acting up, it's in this chapter. Here it is!

Chapter 5: Slade's Return

"Don't leave me… here… alone… no!" Terra yelled, as one last rock, held by a telekinetic hold, crushed whatever was left of her. Then, Terra woke up. She opened her eyes. She was in the same spot she was in her dream. She was relieved that it was only a bad nightmare. She was happy that Raven didn't actually do all those mean things.

"Raven! Raven, are you there?" Terra called out, but there was no answer.

"Raven is not here." A familiar voice said.

"No, not _you_." Terra said. She gasped as she saw who it was from the small hole above her.

"Hello, Terra." Slade said.

"Slade! What are _you _doing here?" Terra asked as she scowled. She was filled with both hatred and fear. Suddenly, some of Slade's robots appeared. They jumped into the hole and brought Terra to the surface. Terra pushed the robots away and stepped back.

"I'm just here to help you, dear child, since your friend did not." Slade said in the voice that gave Terra the chills. Terra's face saddened for a second. She couldn't believe that Raven just left her there. Was what happened in her dream really true, in less harsh manners, of-course? But Terra threw away the thought of Raven and stepped back again. The rock below her flew up, with her on it, by a foot. She glared at Slade.

"Yeah, well don't expect a thank you." Terra said as her rock rose higher. She was about to fly away, when the rock broke. She fell down to the ground. Her leg hurt, but she was too embarrassed to notice.

"Terra, I told you that you could not control your powers without me." Slade said.

"I can do just fine without you and your stupid suit!" Terra yelled.

"Ah, so you've figured out my secret."

"Yeah. You are a cruel man!" Terra yelled.

"How can I be so cruel, if I helped you, when your friends did not?"

"You tried that on me before and I fell for it, but not this time. I know this is just another one of your lies." Terra said.

"If I am lying, than why aren't your friends here to help you? Why aren't you and your friend Raven gone by now?" Slade asked. Terra was silent. Though she hated to admit it, he was right. Raven should have helped her out of there by then, but she hadn't. She was long gone by then. And if her friends really cared, why hadn't they come to help her? Why hadn't they let her back in the beginning?

"Terra, I am giving you the honor of becoming my apprentice again. Join me, once more." Slade demanded.

"Yeah, right. You must be kidding. I would never join you again!" Terra yelled. She attempted to get up, but her leg was aching.

"You cannot survive without me, Terra." Slade said.

"Yes I can! I— ow!" Terra screamed in pain. Her leg was badly injured. There was no way she could escape from Slade. But she tried anyway. She tried to get up, but kept ending up back on the ground.

"You're pitiful. You cannot—" Slade began, but Terra interrupted him before he could finish.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Terra yelled. She covered her ears and yelled. She felt her powers about to burst, but she held it in. She knew if she unleashed her powers, she would become unconscious and Slade would take her. She tried with all her strength not to let her powers loose. After a few seconds, it stopped.

"See? I'm fine without you and your dumb suit!" Terra yelled at Slade.

"So you were able to keep control of your powers this once. What happens if you can't next time?" Slade asked. Terra shook her head.

"Say what you want, Slade! There's no way I'm joining you again. Even if I can't control my powers and they destroy me, I'd rather die than work for you again!" Terra yelled.

"Is that so?" Slade asked. Terra wanted to drop him where he stood, but she held back.

"I saw your plans. I went into your 'secret' room and I saw what you had in mind for me. You were just going to use me to kill the Teen Titans and take over the city, and then you were going to get rid of me. You were going to kill me. You are nothing but a liar and a madman! YOU HEAR ME?" Terra asked in rage. Somehow, she summoned the strength to get up and walk up to Slade.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." Terra yelled. She attempted to punch him, but he caught her fist and threw her back. This hurt her leg severely. Slade stepped back and then turned his head to his robots and nodded. The robots went up to Terra and knocked her out.

Meanwhile, Beastboy was still going around, looking for Terra. He was searching around the forest when he saw someone. She was tied to a tree and was unconscious. He ran up to her and was surprised at who it was.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked as he shook Raven a little. She didn't wake up. Her mouth was taped closed. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together. She was tightly tied to the tree with a strong rope.

"Raven, wake up!" Beastboy yelled, but she didn't. He quickly untied her and set her down, leaning on the tree. Suddenly, two robots jumped down from trees. They were Slade's.

"Slade's robots?' Beastboy asked himself. They began to attack him. They attempted to punch him, but he turned into a gorilla and squeezed them in his hands. Slowly and suddenly, Raven opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Beastboy protecting her from Slade's robots.

"Beastboy…" Raven whispered. Finally, Beastboy defeated the robots and turned back to Raven.

"Raven, you're awake! What happened?" Beastboy asked. Raven rubbed her head and got up.

"Uh… I found Terra. She—" Raven began, but Beastboy interrupted her.

"You found Terra? Where?" Beastboy asked. Raven rolled her eyes and scowled. She turned around to walk away.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Go on!" Beastboy apologized and urged her to go on, but she didn't. She just kept walking away. Beastboy followed her and pleaded for her to continue.

"Why don't you leave me alone and go look for Terra?" Raven asked harshly, as she turned around to face Beastboy.

"Well, I was until I found you and had to save your butt!" Beastboy yelled.

"Uh! I should have known you were looking for her and not me!" Raven yelled.

"Why do you care if I was looking for you?" Beastboy asked, angrily.

"I don't!" Raven yelled.

"Yeah, right. You like me! Admit it!" Beastboy yelled. He didn't mean it to sound the way it did. Raven turned around and blushed. Suddenly, she remembered Terra and everything that happened in the cave.

"Terra! Slade has her! We have to—" Raven yelled as she turned to Beastboy, but was once again interrupted.

"Slade has her again? We have to save her!" Beastboy yelled. Raven scowled and rolled her eyes. Beastboy sighed.

"I'm sorry! But we don't have time for this!" Beastboy yelled.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Raven said. She levitated off the ground and began to fly away. Beastboy nodded as he turned into bird and followed her.

Terra woke up in a bed. She recognized it from when she was 'learning to control her powers' with Slade. She looked at her leg, which didn't hurt as much anymore. It was wrapped in bandages. Terra couldn't believe Slade actually helped her. But she didn't care. One good deed didn't make him a good person. Terra got up and tried to walk. After finding she could, she went out of the room she was in and sneaked past a few hallways. Then, she came to the big room with the big computer. Slade was looking at the big monitor. Terra couldn't see what he was looking at so she continued. She tiptoed across the room. Finally, she made it to the door. Then, she saw her butterfly hairclip on top of a small desk. She reached for it and grabbed it.

"I see you've found your clip, Terra." Slade said, without turning around. Terra gasped. She went for the door, but some of Slade's robots fell from the ceiling in front of the door. Terra couldn't get out. She turned to Slade, who was finally looking at her.

"How long did you know I was here?" Terra asked as she put on her clip, the only memory of her family. (In one of my future stories, I'll explain what I think Terra's past is.)

"I knew you were up the minute you got out of your bed, Terra." Slade said.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I already said I'm not going to work for you." Terra declared once more.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, dear child." Slade said with a mischievous voice. Terra's eyes grew wide. She quickly thought of anything that felt weird or anything Slade could have done to her. She thought of anything that could make it 'too late'. Suddenly, she gasped. She tried to pull her butterfly hairclip out of her hair but it wouldn't come off.

"No! Take it off me! Just leave me alone!" Terra yelled in rage. Suddenly, her eyes grew yellow and her hands glowed. Everything started shaking, but Slade didn't look concerned.

"Terra, stop." Slade ordered. Suddenly, Terra stopped her eyes and hands went back to normal.

"No! You, you c-can con-tro-trol me!" Terra yelled.

"Yes. That clip you just put on has now connected straight to your brain, and of-course to mine. Now, all I have to do is say, or even think the word and you'll do whatever I want you to do. And you can't just take it off. You can't do anything, for the matter."

"N-no! Stop!" Terra yelled.

"Now, come, apprentice. Come and pledge your allegiance to me by putting this back on." Slade commanded, holding out the S button.

"N-no!' Terra yelled, but it was no use. She took the button and put it on. Suddenly, the door exploded open, along with all of Slade's robots that were standing in front of it. When the smoke cleared, Beastboy and Raven were there.

"SLADE!" Beastboy yelled.

"Ah, what perfect timing." Slade said.

"Terra, come on!" Beastboy yelled. Slade looked down at Terra.

"Beastboy! He's con—he's given me all the power I need to destroy you." Terra said, evilly. Slade was controlling her.

"N-No!" Terra yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"Come on, Terra! Let's get out of here!" Beastboy called to her. Terra grinned evilly at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Terra said.

"Very good, apprentice." Slade said. Raven and Beastboy's eyes widened.

"Terra, you can't be." Beastboy began.

"You can't be working for him. You, I, we talked. You told me that –" Raven said, but was interrupted.

"You're just as easy to fool as ever." Terra said. Her eyes and hands glowed.

"Why don't we take this outside?' Terra asked, as two rock fists grabbed both Beastboy and Raven and pulled them outside.

"Go, apprentice. Fight them with everything you've got." Slade ordered. Terra quickly followed. Then, as she reached the door, she stopped.

"No. No! I won't hurt my friends!" Terra yelled.

"I gave you an order!" Slade yelled. Terra grasped her head. She struggled, but in the end, she went out the door to defeat the two Titans.

"Terra, what are you doing? I thought you were still our friends!" Raven yelled.

"Yeah, right. I don't need friends." Terra said with cruelty. Her hands began to glow as she turned them into fists. She tightened her fists, and the big rock fists that were holding Raven and Beastboy tightened. The two yelled in pain.

"Terra, stop! You can't!" Beastboy yelled. Suddenly, the two fists let go of the two titans as Terra grasped her head. Then, she went back to attacking the two. She threw numerous boulders at them and then jumped on to a rock and flew up. Raven flew to reach Terra.

"Terra, what about everything you said to me? If you envy me, then stop!" Suddenly, Terra's eyes and hands went back to normal. The rock she was on broke and Terra fell to the ground.

"Terra!" Beastboy yelled. He jumped up and caught her before she hit the ground. Then, he carefully laid her down on the ground. Raven came back down and knelt next to Terra.

"Terra? Terra, are you alright?" Beastboy asked, holding her hand. Terra opened her eyes.

"Beastboy, I—can't believe how gullible you are!" Terra yelled as two fists once again grabbed Raven and Beastboy.

"Terra, stop!" Raven yelled. 'Now torture them.' Slade said to her through her mind. Terra grinned evilly.

"Hey, Beastboy, how would you like to know one of Raven's biggest secrets?" Terra asked, floating on a rock in front of Beastboy. Raven's eyes widened.

"Terra, don't!" Raven yelled. Terra smirked at Raven, and then turned back to Beastboy.

"Raven, here, has been holding something deep inside of herself and hasn't told anyone. Well, except me, her 'best friend'." Terra began.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"DON'T!" Raven yelled. Terra went on.

"Here's a shocker, Raven has a big crush on you." Terra said, letting out Raven's secret.

"Terra!" Raven yelled.

"What?" Beastboy asked, looking at Raven, then back to Terra. Raven blushed.

"It's not true." Raven said.

"Don't give me that. You like him. You said it yourself." Terra said.

"Raven, is it true?" Beastboy asked Raven.

"Tell him, Raven. Tell him how much you care for him. Tell him how much you love him." Terra said.

"Enough!" Raven yelled. Suddenly, her angry form was unleashed (you know, that form she's in when she has 4 eyes?). She broke out of the rock fist and began throwing everything at Terra. She dodged every thing thrown at her. Then, she threw a huge boulder at Raven. She went flying to the ground, as her normal self. She lay unconscious on the ground, bruised.

'Finish her, Terra.' Slade said through her mind. Terra struggled.

"R-raven." Terra mumbled out. She held out one arm and a large, sharp boulder flew up above Raven.

"Raven! Terra, don't do it!" Beastboy yelled. Terra tried to stop, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Terra said. Suddenly, she let boulders fall down. In a moment, Beastboy turned into a gorilla, broke the fist holding him, grabbed Raven, and ran to safety. Terra fell to the ground, unconscious. Beastboy turned into a dog and licked Raven's face. She opened her eyes and blushed, seeing Beastboy licking her. Beastboy turned back to normal and blushed as well. Then, he turned back to Terra.

"Terra? Are you okay?" Beastboy asked. He slowly walked to her and picked her up. He held her close for a moment. His face was only an inch away from Terra's. Then, he remembered Raven. He pulled back.

"Raven, should we take her back?" he asked. He turned around, but she wasn't there. He sighed. He looked back at Terra, unconscious in his arms. Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said in almost a whisper.

"Get up, apprentice." Slade said. Beastboy and Terra looked up. Slade was standing in front of them. Suddenly, Terra got up.

"Come." Slade said. Terra walked to Slade. She turned to Beastboy and smirked at him evilly.

"We'll get you next time." Terra said. A tear trickled down her cheek. She was acting evil, talking evil, and obeying Slade, but she cried anyway. Tears just kept falling, though Terra showed no signs of sadness.

"Terra…" Beastboy said.

"Don't give me that." Terra said, cruelly. She was still crying. Slade looked at her.

'Stop crying.' Slade said through her mind. But even so, she didn't stop.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked.

"Come, apprentice." Slade said. He turned around and walked away.

"I would have finished you off now, but Slade and I have different plans." Terra said, still crying. She turned around and followed Slade. Beastboy didn't follow. He watched them walk away and disappear into the distance. He was too stunned, too surprised, too confused, and too heartbroken.

Deep inside, Terra cried and cried. Slade had her again. He could control her again. And now, she couldn't do anything about it. She cried. He would make her hurt her friends, hurt Beastboy. She cried her heart out, even though she knew that crying wouldn't help her regain control of herself, but she cried anyway.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wow…it wasn't that bad, was it? Terra cried a lot in the end, but whatever. Once again, sorry for not updating in such a long time. R&R ASAP!


End file.
